


A Sense of Normality

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	A Sense of Normality

Nick:

It’s been so long since it’s been the seven of us in one house. With my moving out, with Aaron’s and my careers, with Leslie trying to get back into the music business, someone’s always out of town.

We planned around today. All the kids promised to be in Florida, at Mom and Dad’s, for Thanksgiving. It’s strange, it’s like we’re lost in a time warp. Feels like it’s 1995 and not 2005. Aaron still wants me to desperately play video games with him, although the system is an Xbox 360, not a Nintendo 64. Leslie’s still being shooed out of the kitchen while Mom and my aunts cook, despite her being 19 going on 20. Dad’s still trying to tousle my hair, even though I’ve hit my mid-20’s and am quite a bit too old for hair tousling.

There are differences though. My cousins are constantly asking me if I have sex with the groupies as the tabloids so love to claim. Grandma’s wondering when "I’ll settle down with a young lady and produce children like my good friend Brian did."

Yep, this is the way it should be.

Brian:

This is the first Thanksgiving Baylee can actually appreciate. The first year he was on formula still, the second those Gerber jars of food (we fed him the cranberry and carrot ones, though it wasn’t the same).

But this year he’s old enough to eat adult food. So every five seconds I hear Leigh go, "Baylee honey come eat some turkey!" or my mom go "My dear child, come try this stuffing."

Baylee’s in heaven, since he loves everything he’s being given. He squeals, goes "Num num!" and runs back to play.

It’s times like today that I love fatherhood.

Yep, this is the way it should be.

Kevin:

The family’s all over little Baylee. It’s not like he’s the _only_ grandchild, but he’s the baby grandchild.

They ask when Kris and I are going to have children. I don’t know, I don’t think we even want kids.

I didn’t want to be here today, I wanted to be with Kris’ family. But she _insisted_ we come be with my family for Thanksgiving and with hers for Christmas. I thought it should be the other way around since right before Christmas we’re doing all the radio shows, then right after it’s off to Asia, then Australia.

But no, Kris wanted to be here since Brian was coming, which meant Leighanne and Baylee were coming, and the whole family would be together for one holiday.

I guess she’s right, it’s almost like I was a kid again, with the whole family around. It’s also the only time, only place I don’t have to be Kevin: Backstreet Boy Extraordinaire. I’m just Kevin. Son, brother, cousin, husband.

Oh here we’re go again. The family asking when "father" is gonna be added to that. In due time, in due time.

Yep, this is the way it should be.


End file.
